John and Jessie Carter of Mars
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: Jessie Carter was watching her favorite movie one night when she's randomly sucked into it. Things only get stranger when John Carter says she's his younger sister. What's a girl to do? Help her new bro and have the adventure of a lifetime! Though things get complicated with a certain Thark leader and the Therns running around. Will she be able to survive Barsoom?
1. Prologue: Across the Distance

_The mystery of human existence lies not in just staying alive, but in finding something to live for. –Fyodor Dostoevsky_

* * *

It was pouring rain as two figures dodged and ducked their way through a crowded street. Neither had umbrellas but they didn't seem to mind thanks to decent coats and hats. They kept a brisk pace and the smaller of the two had her arm in her brother's. To the untrained eye it appeared he was escorting her down the street but she didn't need any sort of assistance. Of course, the general public would never guess the real reason they kept a firm grasp on each other.

At one point they both happened to glance back and see a man in a bowler hat still following them. At the last second they rounded a corner quickly. The man in the hat passed by them both without noticing. The brother had appeared to have been kissing a nice looking woman in a red dress. While his little sister hid from sight behind her brother's form. Both tipped their hats to her and continued on their way.

"Ten words are a minimum," the clerk stated monotony. "That's fifty cents unless you want special delivery." The girl put a gold coin on the counter. The clerk looked at it in tiny astonishment. "Special delivery it is," he took the money. "Name of sender or senders?"

"Carter," the man said.

"John and Jessie Carter," the girl finished.

Across the street from where they were was the man they had attempted to elude earlier. He stood out in the rain like it had no effect on him. Perhaps it didn't, after all he was too busy focusing on his two targets. He would bid his time and be patient; he would gain his opening soon enough.

* * *

My name is Edgar Rice Burroughs, and by trade I am a writer of popular fiction. When one makes one's living in this way, one _reads_ a lot as well: books, popular magazines, instruction manuals, even advertisements. But nothing I've ever read disturbed me quite so much as the telegram I received on that fateful day in 1876:

DEAR NED SEE US AT ONCE JOHN AND JESSIE CARTER

It was terse, uninformative, and yet it chilled me with its implications. My Uncle Jack and Aunt Jessica had never been ones to ask for help, and I knew them well enough to sense the desperation hiding behind their words. By the time my train pulled into Croton-on-Hudson station, I had read the telegram a dozen times, searching in vain for clues.

Then, I saw the grave, downcast older man standing on the platform, calling my name and I knew. "Mister Burroughs? I'm Thompson, Captain Carter and Lady Carter's butler. Sir, I'm afraid I bring sad tidings…"

After a quick carriage ride, we pulled up at Uncle Jack and Aunt Jessica's sober granite mansion. Thompson helped me down, and I shook hands with a squat, business-suited gentleman who introduced himself as Noah Dalton, my aunt and uncle's attorney.

"My deepest sympathies, Mister Burroughs," Dalton ushered me inside. "Your uncle and aunt's deaths came as a shock to all of us. They were both models of health and vigor." Standing in the immaculately kept foyer, I could scarcely believe the news. "How did they…"

"Strokes. Both dropped dead in their study, not five minutes after sending for me and the doctor. When I arrived they were already… Gone." We entered the front hall and I stopped short, staring at the scene before me. Artifacts filled the room: relics, maps, charts, documents, photographs from architectural sites representing all the ancient cultures of the world. They were spread haphazardly around a central desk-not like a museum display, but as if they were all vital parts of some massive research project.

"The man never stopped exploring," Dalton continued. "All over the world. No sooner'd start digging in one hole than he was off to Java or the Orkney Islands to dig another. Lady Jessica followed him everywhere he went. In fact, I don't recall ever seeing him without her practically glued to his hip," he paused a moment, as if to think, before he went on. "Anyway, they said it was pure research, but it always seemed to me like they were searching for something." He cast a pious gaze heavenward. "God grant that they have found it now."

I was barely listening. My attention had been drawn to a large world map stabbed with dozens of tiny pins all interlinked by multicolored threads. And beside it a portrait of my uncle and aunt. He appeared fierce and powerful, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes. My aunt seemed just as confident and appeared to match his spirit perfectly. She too had sad eyes but there was also an underlying level of tenderness. He was a very vigorous man who'd seemed to stop aging at a certain point. My aunt had always looked younger than she actually was but she didn't seem to have aged a day either. They looked no older than my earliest memories of them.

Dalton gestured to the portrait. "Every inch a cavalryman, to the very end. And Miss Jessica matched him point for point."

"My mother said Jack never really came back from the war," I said. "That is was only his body that went west. And she also told me my aunt was never the same after my grandfather and grandmother passed on. I always suspected something happened to them in those days, when they were young."

"Many men bear scars from that conflict," Dalton said softly. "And loss has a way of hardening any heart."

"They used to tell me the most wondrous stories." My breath caught briefly, and I wiped away a tear. "I'd like to pay my respects." Dalton led me outside and across the grounds to a plain stone mausoleum, standing free amid the green-fringed paths. It was barely large enough for a single body, let alone two. Above the door were etched the words inter mundos. "Between worlds," I whispered running a hand over the perfectly smooth door.

"You won't find a keyhole," Dalton said. "Thing only opens from the _inside_. They insisted. No embalming, open coffin, no funeral, and they were to be kept together at all times." I walked around the clean, almost featherless stone tomb. Still searching for clues.

Dalton smiled wryly. "You don't acquire the kind of wealth your uncle and aunt commanded by behaving like the rest of us, eh?"

That evening, I sat in a small annex of the front hall as Dalton recited my uncle and aunt's joint will. My attention kept straying to the artifacts: small statues, obscure maps, strange carvings from cultures I'd never seen before…

"…herby direct that our estate shall be held in trust for twenty-five years, the income to benefit our beloved nephew, Edgar Rice Burroughs, at the end of which term the principal will revert to him in full."

I snapped my head around in shock. "What?"

Dalton nodded. "In full," he repeated.

"I… of course I always adored them. But it's been so long. Why?"

"They never offered an explanation and I never asked for one." Dalton reached into his briefcase and pulled out a worn, leather-covered journal fastened shut by a large clasp. He pushed it across the desk to me. "Their private journal," Dalton said. "They were most explicit you, and only you, were to read its contents. You might find some kind of explanation in there, I suppose."

I touched the book, I was scarcely aware of Dalton's departure. With trembling hands, I reached for the clasp, pulled it open and began to read, with tears and wonder in my eyes.

_Our dear Edgar. Me and your aunt, for she is co-writing this with me, remember how we used to take you on one of our knees and tell you our wild tales, which you always did us the great courtesy of believing. Now you are grown; time and space have parted us. But we reach out across that distance to that same wide-eyed boy and ask him to believe us once more. _

_This wild tale begins in 1868, eight years ago, in the Arizona Territory between the Pinaleño Mountains and the backside of Hell… Shortly after I happened to pick your aunt Jessie up._

* * *

_Hello people, what's up? I know, like I really need to start another story but I saw the movie and couldn't help it. I got hooked._

_Anyway, I don't own anything Edgar Rice Burroughs and other people with Disney do but I don't. Sigh. The only thing I do own is Jessie Carter and her reactions. Keep on keepin' on!_


	2. Rewind

_I decided to put a little information about my Oc here for you. Just thought you'd appreciate what she looks like. Like I said before I don't own anything but Jessie Carter. Everything else belongs to Edgar Rice Burroughs, his descendants and the Disney people._

* * *

**OC information**

**Name: Jessie Carter**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: A little longer than shoulder length, black at the top and blonde at the tips.**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Height: 5'4''**

**Weight: Fluffy (Means a bit pudgy but in a cute way.)**

**Adores: The movie John Carter of Mars and anything to do with it.**

**Dislikes: Stress, Her boring life, Having no friends, Losing people she cares about.**

**Personality: Loyal, Can be hotheaded but can also be cool and calculative, Has the ability to read people pretty well, Very sympathetic, Brave, And has a strange sense of humor.**

**Dreams: To one day find somewhere she belongs.**

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my temple, I'd had a long day. First, I had two different tests. They weren't overtly hard but who wants to have two tests in one day? Then Stacey called off his shift and I had to cover her. Unfortunately, that meant being swamped at work. Every other person either got the wrong books, were dropping out of the class, or just got the Professors order. Who knew working at the campus store would be so hard? The only consolation was I kept telling myself it was Friday and I didn't have to work the weekend.

Things didn't get any better when I got off. Aunt Ashley and Uncle Tom had to work over. Which meant I had to get dinner on the way home and pick up Jake and Tara. Of course, my precious cousin couldn't be bothered to watch or feed her own kids. When she got home she smelt of booze and went right to bed. Which left me to put the kids to bed. My Uncle and Aunt got back shortly after that. They ate, showered, and went off to sleep. Even though I felt dead on my feet I knew this was my only chance to get any 'me time'.

I sighed and headed down to my makeshift room in the basement. I flipped on the T.V. knowing no one would be able to hear it down here. It was a decent size, 30 inch flat screen. Though part of the top left of the screen was cracked and I had to make a stand for it. Jake's handiwork and my own creativity. My Uncle was simply going to throw it away but I talked him into handing it over. It was only a tiny part of the screen that messed up.

I sat on my bed after changing and hit the button to play the DVD in it. I rarely watched television and mainly watched my fav movie, so it was constantly left in the player. _John Carter of Mars_, I smiled as it started and couldn't help but yawn too. I adored this movie. I'm not sure why most people don't seem to care for it. It has action, adventure, aliens, romance, humor, and finding out where you belong. What's not to like? But, to each his own I suppose.

I glanced over and noticed the two books at the foot of my bed. One was the novelization of the movie, the other the original _A Princess of Mars_. I gotta give Edgar Rice Burroughs credit, he is the man. Maybe if I had read the book first it would be my favorite. Guess fate had other plans. I saw the movie first and was instantly hooked. Mom and Dad had liked it too…

My mind didn't pay attention to Sab Than's prologue at the beginning. I hated that dick anyway. Now that I think about it this had been the last movie I got to watch with my folks before it happened. We had all went to the theater and everything. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and refocused on the screen in time to see John walking down the rainy street as he attempted to ditch the Thern. My smile returned as I grabbed a pillow and settled in to enjoy the movie.

I felt my eyes start to close as the end credits rolled. I managed to flip the movie off and crawl into bed. The end always made me a bit sad. Sure, I was happy John got to finally go home. But damn, he had to wait ten whole years. Gah…

I thought back to all the other characters. At least Dejah wasn't your typical 'damsel in distress'. Course the main villains were assholes. Edgar was interesting, clever how the author was incorporated. Then, there was Tars Tarkus. He made my heart melt. Yeah, he was big, green, and animated but I'm a fangirl. I can have my fantasies. He's brave, strong, and caring what more could you want in a guy? He went through his own issues in the movie. And poor Sola, I felt so bad for her. Though at the end she showed you don't have to be a bitch to be badass. And Woola was so damn cute!

_Man, I wish I could go to Barsoom_. Maybe it's because I happen to have the same last name as the main character. It could be the awesome characters or the unique landscape. Perhaps it was all of that. Or…the fact I loved John Carter's journey and how he found a cause. He found a home. "Night Mom, night Dad," I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Because Jessie Carter was asleep she did not notice the television turn back on. Or that the DVD started up from where it had left off. The screen flickered as the movie appeared to rewind itself back to the beginning. Once that happened a blue light poured from the screen and enveloped the room.

"Jessie Carter," a soft voice called out from the light. Said girl stirred a bit but didn't fully wake up. "You are being called for…" Slowly, her body began to be entirely engulfed by the light, like it had a mind of its own. "John Carter, the Tharks, and the city of Helium require your assistance. All of the races will seek your wisdom and opinion." The light fully shrouded her. "Barsoom needs you." The voice faded and the entire room went completely white. And just like that, Jessie Carter was gone.

* * *

I awoke with a start for no particular reason. I hadn't been dreaming, but I could've sworn I heard someone say my name. _Must have been imagining it_. Slowly, I sat up and noticed an alarming series of facts in all of five seconds. Firstly, I wasn't in my Uncle's basement/room. Secondly, I was wearing on outfit I knew didn't belong to me. Instead of the old shirt and shorts I'd slipped on before bed I looked retro. And I mean retro. It reminded me of stuff someone would wear in a western movie.

Dark brown pants and a white dress shirt. There were suspenders on the pants but I didn't have them up, but they hung around my waist. When I looked down I noticed brown boots. Thankfully, I had on my bra and undies from last night. Along with my star necklace. It's a simple silver star with a matching chain. Nothing fancy, but my folks gave it to me. Thirdly, I was apparently lying out in the open.

When I stood up and glanced around I noticed nothing but desert and rocks. A hare hopped away about twenty feet from me. Other than the clothes I wore I had nothing with me. And I had no freakin' clue where I was. This was too elaborate to be a mere prank. But who would undress, redress me, and put me in the middle of nowhere? And without me noticing? "What the hell is goin' on here?" I mumbled shielding my eyes form the blinding sun.

"Damn Jessie," a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and to my astonishment was met with the image of Taylor Kitsch riding up on a horse. I couldn't reply as I saw him come closer and he was wearing an outfit a lot like mine. With a matching jacket and hat. On the back of the horse were a couple of bags. _Um… Am I dreaming?_

"I told you to meet me at Fort Grant. Not on the trail there," he stopped the horse and got off it. Now that he was only a couple feet away I saw he had the beginnings of a beard. "But you were never one to listen were you?" he turned to face me with a smile, like he knew me.

All I could do was stare at him, probably with a stupefied look on my face. Contrary to my earlier question, I knew I wasn't asleep. I was keen enough to trust my senses. I wasn't dreaming, I was wide awake! I've never been under the influence of anything but I don't think anyone slipped me anything. So why in the world was Taylor Kitsch standing in front of me, wherever I was? Why is he acting like he knows me? And why does he look exactly like he did in the beginning of the John Carter movie before he got transported to Barsoom? My mind was shot.

All the while it seemed like he was waiting for a reply. His smile faded as the awkward silence continued. I simply stared at him. "You alright, Jessie?" he asked.

I finally managed an answer. "Yes." He seemed satisfied but appeared to be waiting for me to continue.

"What? After all this time you don't have anything to say to your big brother?"

"Brother?!" I internally screamed. Huh, what, wha… Is he serious? What is going on? I happened to glance down and noticed he wore two rings. Just like he did in the movie. _Could it be? It can't…_ But I had to find out.

"Sorry John, guess I've been out in the sun too long," I stated as casually as possible. "And this forsaken heat isn't helping," I smiled.

He returned it. "There's the Jessie I know," he came over and gave me a brief hug. I slowly returned it. This is real. I'm in my favorite movie of all time. _Epic!_

* * *

So after our initial encounter we found another horse nearby with a bag of provisions. John assumed I fell off and bumped my head. That's why I was acting weird and he said I was too embarrassed to admit it. From there we continued on toward Fort Grant.

I was able to get a few facts out of conversing with him. Apparently I'm his little sister who'd been at some sort of school out east before coming here. I came out on my own, I suppose I'm about the same age here as I am in my reality. I guess I've always been a revolutionary, ahead of my time. Explained why he wasn't surprised at my attire. But the last bit of info was not sitting well with me.

"What the hell do you mean I'm leaving?" I demanded.

"Language little lady," he replied. "As soon as we get to Fort Grant you're goin' off to our sister and her family." He looked back at me from where he rode ahead of me. "You'll like it there. Edgar's getting older now and you haven't seen him in ages."

"Neither have you," I answered and went faster on my horse. "I'm not leaving bro."

"Bro?" he questioned. "What exactly did they teach you?"

"Don't change the subject. I came out here to be with you. Not to be shipped off somewhere else."

"I can't provide anything for you out here. You'll be fine with the Burroughs." He avoided my gaze. "Tell you what. As soon as I find gold and set myself up somewhere you can come and live with me then."

I blocked his horse by placing mine in front of his. "What am I, some sort of puppy for people to pass around? I don't need luxuries. I don't want a house; just some food, water, and you," I said. "I am not leaving you again."

I could tell by his face I was pulling at his heartstrings. "This isn't a place for a young girl, Jess."

"I can handle myself, got here just fine didn't I?" I turned my horse and continued down the path. I heard him let out a heavy sigh and begin to follow me. "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on your crazy ass."

He paused a moment before he answered. "Somethin' tells me the only way I'd get rid of you is if I tied you to your damn horse." I smiled as he sounded utterly defeated. "Then you'd just come back the next day."

"You know it," I called back. "You're not getting rid of me, big brother," I grinned at him as he caught up to me.

"Quit your grinning," he messed with my hair but I could detect the humor in his voice. "No wonder you always got what you wanted when we were kids."

"Aren't I the little Dickens?" I laughed riding past and stealing his hat.

"More like a she-devil," he countered trying to grab it back. I kept it out of his reach and put it on my own head. Well, I'm officially in my favorite movie. Judging by his appearance right before all the good stuff happens. I hope I get to go to Barsoom too. And if I had my way I would.

So, when I woke up this morning my life completely changed. For the better. I've got a great new brother, we'll be going on an epic journey soon, and I have the ability to change a couple of things. Those Therns are in for it now. I can't wait to meet everybody. _Wonder what Mars will think of little Jessie Carter?_

* * *

_So what do you think? Just who brought her there and why does John believe she is his little sister? _

_Another note is that I changed the dates in the first chapter, you'll find out why later.;)_


	3. A Broken Man and Shattered Girl

We came into the Fort Grant Outpost pretty exhausted. But John looked the worst out of the two of us. He had a long beard that was insect-ridden, his buffalo skins stank of sweat and dust. His saddlebag hung practically in tatters and our mule was half dead. His eyes glinted with the fire of madness.

Besides my hair needing a decent brushing and a nice shower I looked ten times better than he did. I told him he may want to clean himself up before we went into town. He simply shrugged and asked when I started caring about what people thought. I laughed and said I was only joking and that the townspeople could go to hell.

I knew what was going to happen so I didn't argue when he told me to tend to the horses and mule while he went to get supplies. Though I think it weirded him out I didn't argue or anything after him commenting there might be trouble. I put them in a nearby stable and bolted back to the store. I stood off to the side and peered through a hole in the wood. Thankfully, I made it in time to see both the roughnecks fall unconscious to the floor. Then John grabbed the roughneck's Colt and whipped around, sticking it right in Dix's face. We both knew what the shopkeeper kept hidden under the counter.

"Drop the shotgun, Dix," Dix swallowed, and sure enough the gun clattered to the floor. I had to hold back a snicker or I'd give myself away. I really couldn't risk interfering here. Keeping the Colt trained on Dix's head, my brother reached into his pocket with his other hand. He fished out a small object and tossed it to the stunned shopkeeper.

"Found that two days ago, up by Banto. Ought to cover my tab and then some." Technically I found it but he might not want everyone and their grandmother to know about me being here with him. Seeing as he's so popular and all. After all, people think he's nuts. _If he's nuts than call me insane_.

Dix's eyes widened. He stared at the object, a small Apache figurine about two inches tall. A nine-legged spider worked in shiny, glistening gold. Dix raised his head to John, staring in shock. "Whyn't you just show me this first?"

"Didn't care for your attitude." John lowered his gun, slammed a grocery list down on the counter. "Beans. First item is beans."

"John Carter?" My bro didn't turn around but he recognized the tone. Cavalrymen- more than one, by the sound of it. He swore under his breath. He'd been so preoccupied with the locals that he'd failed to watch his back. "Your presence is requested up at the fort. I suggest you come peaceably."

John's hand tightened on his pistol. "Do you now." He spun around- right into the butt of an army Remington. I winced in sympathy as he had just enough time to register the disgusted face of a sergeant, flanked by three privates. Then, he sank into a sleep of spiders, pain, and regret.

* * *

I followed them as they dragged him across town to what I guessed was their command center. They took him inside but I found a side window I could peek through if I sat on top of a barrel. When I peered in John and the other guys were to my left across the room. From his position John wouldn't see me and luckily the cavalrymen were too busy to glance over.

"You're a difficult man to find," I overheard as they splashed cold water in his face as he sat up in a wooden chair. Three cavalrymen stood to either side of him and the colonel stood before his holding a dossier full of papers. "Captain John Carter," the colonel continued. "First Virginia Cavalry, Army of Northern Virginia. Confederate States of America." He bent down to face John directly. "I'm Colonel Powell. Welcome to the Seventh Cavalry of the _United _States of-"

My brother lunged forward, effectively head-butting Powell with all of his might. The colonel's head snapped back, trailing blood. John sprang to his feet but lurched off balance, still groggy. Two of the guards moved in, grabbed him expertly, and threw him to the floor. As Powell dabbed blood from his nose, grimacing in disappointment, he fell beneath the guards blows. About twenty minutes later, John sat back in the chair handcuffed. His face was bruised and his lip was bleeding. Powell sat at his desk, calmly reading from the dossier as if nothing had happened and whipped his nose.

"… excellent horseman, fin swordsman. Decorated six times, including the Southern Cross of Humor. At Five Forks the company under your command nearly turned the tide." Without warning John got up and jumped up onto the desk and leapt out of the window. Unfortunately, some other guards were outside and managed to snag him. He saw me and I winked at him, letting him know I'd get him out later. Until then I'd have to bid my time. If I acted too soon I could official f*** up the movie.

A few minutes later John was thrown into the fort's stockade cell. "In short," Powell continued as I sat outside the cell's one window, "a born fighter. And in the eyes of Uncle Sam, a necessary man for the defense of the Arizona territory-"

"No."

I knew Powell was staring hard at him. "We're up to our chinstraps in Apache, son."

"Ain't my concern," John replied.

"I believe it is your concern, Captain. Folks are being attacked in their homes. Slain. They need protection."

"You all started it. You finish it." _You tell 'em._

"Gone native, have we?"

"The Apache can go to hell too," I heard my brother rattle his cuffs and knew he was pissed. "Mankind is a savage, warlike, species. I want no part of it."

"You're a cavalryman. That makes you valuable to our country and our cause."

"Colonel Powell. Sir." I knew John was up against the bars. "Whatever it is you suppose I owe you, our country, or any other beloved cause, I have already paid. In full." I felt my heartstrings pull at hearing of his loss. He lost his family…_ Guess we're not in such different boats._ "But I tell you what I will do," John continued. "I'll get me out of this cell, claim my gold, trade it in for a fortune in filthy money, and then buy your righteous flat blue behind just so's I can kick it around the block all damn day long."

Suddenly, savagely, I heard Powell gut-punch him through the bars by the way air came rushing out of his lungs. John must've fallen back onto the floor of the cell. And he began coughing.

"Captain," I heard Powell go on and I wanted nothing more than to run in there and kick that guy's pompous ass. "I am finding it difficult to reconcile the man in my dossier with the one I'm looking at. I suggest you find the horse sense to accept my offer before I give in to my better judgment." The door slammed and I heard most of the others leave with Powell. John must've passed out because I didn't hear anything more from him. _Whatever's out there. I hope you don't make him dream of Sarah._ I knew it was a useless plea because he did anyway in the movie. But it couldn't hurt to try right?

* * *

I felt bad at leaving John in there all night but I knew if I didn't we'd miss the proper time frame for the damn movie. So, I ended up sleeping with the horses and mule. Not too bad considering I've been sleeping in the dirt the past couple of nights. But I made sure to get up first thing in the morning.

I snuck up behind the guard and put him in a headlock that knocked him out. I unlocked John and we made our way to steal the colonel's horse. "What took you so long?"

"You kidding me? I had to time it perfect or the both of us would've been in there. You know how many damn guards are around here?" I successful lied.

A couple seconds later we were bookin' it on the horse. We were roughly five miles up in the Arizona hills before they caught up with us. John steered the horse up a steep hillside and we took a quick glace back. Six mounted soldiers led by Powell himself, were right on our butts. And the colonel didn't look happy. John swore and urged the horse faster. He'd stolen the guard's coat and hat and now the heat was making him sweat. But the gun he snagged would come in handy.

As we approached the crest of the hill, the thunder of hooves grew stronger behind us. I knew John thought they had us. But I knew there was something unexpected over this ridge.

There was. A dozen Apache warriors, dressed in full war regalia. And heavily armed, with rifles. John swiveled the horse to a halt, and held up both hands in surrender. I followed his example as the Apache moved toward us, suspicious. Then they heard the sounds of our pursuers and snapped back to alert.

Slowly, carefully my brother addressed the Apache in their own language. I based it off my memory and knew he was explaining that this was an exercise, a game the white men were playing among themselves- not an attack against the natives. The Apache leader, Domingo, listened warily, but his men's guns didn't waver from our heads. Domingo seemed to have a beef with the local white men and I did not blame him in the slightest. Me and John could relate, in a sense, to them. There were plenty of white me we didn't care for ourselves.

By the time Powell's cavalrymen charged over the ridge, John had almost talked Domingo into not killing all of us. Key word almost.

Then, a twitchy corporal called out. "Sir!" The Apache moved to charge him.

"Shut your damn mouth, Corporal," Powell said. He trotted a little toward us while Domingo's men kept their guns trained on us and him. Powell's men fanned out slowly, guns also raised. Apache and cavalrymen watched each other's every move, fingers quivering on triggers. "What's he saying, Carter?" John grimaced and held up his hand for silence. But Domingo was already looking agitated probably accusing us of leading them into a trap. My brother kept his voice low, calm, but insistent, explaining to him that this was purely a matter between him and Colonel Powell. "Carter, what the hell are they-"

One shot rang out and one of the Apache fell off his horse dead. That was all it took. The ridge exploded in gunfire. John steered the horse down the hill. Behind us I saw the cavalrymen fall- one, two, all six in the end, their horses running wild back over the ridge. And just behind us-

"_Carter!"_

Powell was in hot pursuit, and he was peeved. Then a stray shot hit him. He screamed and slumped forward on his horse, which panicked, racing up even with ours. John reached out and grabbed the horse's reins. I would've done it but I could barely control my own horse, let alone two.

He struggled to keep control of both of them. Domingo was shouting obscenities, but we had a pretty good lead on him. Still, the Apache would be after us soon enough.

Powell grimaced, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "I thought- you didn't care."

"Shut up," I told him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked me.

"Jessie Carter," I grabbed one of his guns off of him and shot behind us at an Apache that had been practically on top of us. He fell off his horse. "His sister." He looked to where I had shot the man and back at me with big eyes. I'd never killed anyone before, but I wasn't going to sit back and let my new brother or mister asshole be killed in front of me. _Guess those lessons you gave me Dad finally came in handy._

We knew the other Apache would be on us soon so John steered the horses toward a canyon. He yanked the horses to a halt at a large cave mouth and we quickly dismounted. Then we eased the groggy Powell from his horse. Powell glared briefly when John took his other gun, but said nothing. We dragged him inside the cave and sat him against the wall. The cave was dark but there was only one entrance. Outside we heard the clomping of hooves. Powell stirred and looked up at us. "One of you, gimme a gun." John looked at me and I gave him a disgusted look. "Fine, even though I'm a better shot than either of you," I mumbled giving the colonel back his weapon. Not like I'd need it soon anyway.

John raised his own rifle and cocked it back. The Apache rode into view in full force, framed in the opening of the cave mouth- and stopped dead, their mouths open in horror. Their horses whinnied in fear. Domingo locked frightened eyes with my brother for just a moment and shook his head. Then he gestured and the Apache turned and rode swiftly off.

We turned to Powell, who shrugged. Slowly, his rifle still raised John crept out toward the mouth of the cave and gestured for me to hang back. He stepped outside, eyeing the last dust raised by the Apache as they disappeared over the ridge. Then he turned to look up at the mouth of the cave. By the look on his face it was like his heart skipped a beat. I knew what was there but I went out to see it for myself anyway.

Carved over the entrance was a circle with nine lines radiating from it. The nine-legged spider.

* * *

A few moments later, deeper in the cave, John lit a match and drew in a sharp breath. Artifacts filled the room: a rotten canoe, pieces of old arrows. But an eerie, complex lattice of lines stretched all along the walls, apparently carved long, long ago. And at the far wall stood a stone platform, a large cavern rock with the same nine-legged spider pattern on it. Behind us Powell grunted, "This place for sure ain't Apache." _No duh._

John fanned the match around slowly- and something on the wall reflected its glow. Eyes wide, John followed a shiny vein upward along the wall to the ceiling, which glimmered bright against the match flame. I tried to act excited over seeing it but I was worried, and thrilled, about what was about to happen to us. And a little guilty considering what happens to poor Powell.

"Gold," my brother whispered.

"_Carters_!" We whirled around to see a strange robbed Thern advancing toward us. He wore a medallion with the nine-legged spider design. As we watched, a deadly bluish dagger seemed to appear in his hand from out of thin air. He attempted to strike John and threw me aside mentally. I hit the wall and saw them grapple until he did the same to John. He was about to kill him when John fired. The Thern clutched his chest and fell backward.

Powell looked at us from where he sat as I got up and joined my brother. "He wasn't there. And then he was-"

The Thern clutched at the medallion as it began to glow a bright blue. He began to chant. "_Och Ohem, Och Tay, Wyees_-" A gasp of pain interrupted it. "_Och Ohem, Och Tay, Wyees B-_" Me and my brother took it from the Thern's limp fingers at the same time. "_Wyees-Barsoom_," he finished.

We stared at the glowing artifact. John in confusion and me in excitement. I made sure I held on tight. _Here goes nothing._ "Barsoom?" John asked while I said it at the same time in joy. We just had enough time to hear Powell crying out in alarm, I felt bad about leaving him there but what else could I have done? Hopefully he'd forgive me if he finds out on the other side I knew it was gonna happen to him. I'd have to live with his death on my conscious. _Well, he can join the club._ The next second we were gone.

* * *

_So what do you think? I didn't really care for this chapter but now I'm really excited I get to work on the chapters where they'll actually be on Barsoom. See you there!_


	4. Hello Barsoom

There's no real way to describe the feeling of traveling between worlds. Streams of light seemed to spread out in all directions, rays of white and blue morphing together and pulling apart at the same time. If felt like I was falling. Finally, the different strands of light appeared to compress, weaving together into a single thick, shining cord of bright blue light. It felt like it was tugging at me, and probably John too even though I couldn't see him. It pulled me with an irresistible gravitational force. I fell into it, blind and helpless.

* * *

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and coughed out some sand. I felt something and peered over to see I had a hold of one of John's hands. He had a bewildered look on his face as he spit out some crimson colored sand. I blinked as the two of us got stiffly to our feet and tried to convey as much surprise as my brother did over us clearly not being in the cave anymore. I shielded me eyes and glanced around. Pale red sands stretched away in all directions as far as the eye could see. Yellow, moss covered scarlet rocks: strange, bulbous rock formations dotted the desert landscape. John shook his head. "Where the hell are we?"

"Heck if I know," I answered inwardly smirking as he attempted to take a step forward but ended up pinwheeling through the air. He landed hard and let out a grunt. _Yeep, definitely Barsoom._ Stunned, he crawled to his feet and glanced back at me. I put on a shocked face and shrugged my shoulders. John took another tentative step and soared upward, corkscrewing like a high diver. I held back a laugh but the show was just beginning.

* * *

Over the next half hour, John tried skipping, creeping, frog hopping, treading water in the air, and bunny hoping. Every move ended in a painful return to the desert floor. In desperation, he squatted down and attempted to crab walk himself along the sand safely. The process was slow and humiliating, but it worked. For a while. He eventually got frustrated and accelerated his pace and shot back up into the air, narrowly missing a rock formation as he crashed down again.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He glared at me but I wasn't intimidated as I gasped for breath. "Yeah? I'd like to see you give it a try Miss Perfect."

"Ok," I braced myself and literally flung my body into the air. The only thing I could compare it to is jumping on a trampoline. It was fun being suspended in the air before gravity catches up to you and you come back down. The landing wasn't too hard but it did surprise me a little so I wobbled but I didn't fall like he did. I smirked at him and jumped ahead of him. This time I knew what to expect and landed perfectly. I turned around and waved back at him.

He was stunned but the next moment a smirk came to his face. The challenge was on. "Showoff!" he called. He attempted to follow my lead but didn't manage to stick the landing and ended up on his butt again. He was pretty pissed at this point and when he got up he grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it with all his might. It took off like a missile, flying way into the distance before it came down and broke on impact. John's eyes went wide in understanding. He crouched down and threw himself much like I had. John twisted in mid-air and managed to land safely on his feet. I took another leap myself and landed next to him grinning.

He took off again and I followed. By the way he called out I could tell he was having as much fun as I was. I had a giant smile on my face and let out a few giggles. We executed a complex arc through the air, barely avoiding a ring of jagged rocks. Then we noticed, just ahead, a strange octagonal structure like a corral with featureless opaque sides and a faceted glass top. We leapt over to it and gingerly walked to the top so we could peer in. I heard John gasp beside me but I had a tiny smile.

Large eggs filled the floor of the enclosure, quivering like Mexican jumping beans. We watched as wiry green arms punched their way out of a cracked egg. It was followed quickly by another set of arms and a pair of legs. The other eggs began doing the same as the little Thark babies broke loose and started crying. I didn't care for that but they still pulled at my heart. I was never the 'motherly' type but I knew how to take care of kids, my cousin's brats gave me enough practice. And I can't say I particularly like kids either. But these little guys were so darn adorable. My theory is that it is because they were so ugly they were utterly cute. I just wanted to jump into the incubator and snuggle all of them.

Soon the incubator was filled with a writhing stew of angry green babies. They'd all joined in a collective wail and I saw John wince. "Where the hell are we?" he repeated.

Then came an answering howl ahead of us, followed by a roar of massive hooves. A heard of Thoats thundered into view kicking up a red dust cloud. _Well, here come the Tharks._ I tried to appear as nervous as my brother when he saw the riders. _Doesn't Tars pop up here in a second?_ Sure enough we heard a yell a little to our side. _There he is!_ He aimed his spear at us and threw it. Without thinking we leapt into the air to avoid the weapon and came crashing down further away from him.

"What the…" John began.

Tars finished the thought in a language I couldn't understand but I knew the movie well enough to remember most of the lines. "… hell are you?" We all stared at each other as a shot rang out. The riders charged us firing their rifles. Me and John dove behind a pile of nearby boulders. Bullets chewed into the stones, eating away at our cover. Tars yelled at them not to shoot us. I happened to glance over and saw Tars slap away the rifle barrel of Tal Hajus. _Take that you dick._

"Katom! Tet mu yat Jeddack hak to!" John joined me as we watched Tars order his men back with a severe, imperious hand motion. Tal glared briefly, then reluctantly joined the others in forming a perimeter around us. Then, Tars moved toward us. "Kaor!" he called. "Jah mu tet!" I figured he was saying, 'Hello', and 'Don't run.'

John tensed and attempted to push me behind him as Tars approached. He put his weapons down first and kept eye contact with my brother as he moved slowly and deliberately. When he spoke again, his tone was calm, almost soothing. "Jah mu tet. Satav… satav," It sent goosebumps down my back but now was not the time for being an overzealous fangirl.

Of course, John eyed Tars' weapons and the distance to them. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. John stepped out and raised his hands, palms forward after he motioned for me to stay put. Like that's happening. "Alright. You got me. I surrender." Good thing they don't speak English or they never would've bought that.

"Jeddak," Tars used two of his hands and put them to his chest.

"Jeddak?" John repeated.

"Jeddak," Tars reassured. "Tars Tarkus," he gave John a smile and then pointed at him.

"Tars Tarkus," John said. I think the smile Tars gave him was supposed to be comforting but instead it ended up creeping him out. "Captain John Carter," my bro saluted. "Virginia."

I had to stifle a giggle that threatened to come out as Tars repeated the last word. This had always been one of my favorite scenes. "Vir-gin-ya." Then he pointed at John. "Virginia!"

"No," John went on. "My name is John Carter. I'm from Virginia."

"Virginia," Tars simply stated. I couldn't help it as I slowly came out to my brother's aid.

"Let me try," I suggested holding my palms out and joining my brother. Tars looked at me and I attempted to convey a friendly smile.

"Jessie, get back there," John harshly whispered to me.

"I don't think so, Virginia," I smiled at him and brought my attention back to Tars. "My name," I used roughly the same hand gestures Tars had used earlier. "Is Jessie Carter, **Jessie**."

"Jes-sie?" Tars asked pointing at me.

"Yes," I beamed at him. I pointed to myself again and repeated my name. Then I did the same with him and his name and ended with me pointing to my brother. "John," I tried to emphasis. "**John**."

"Jessie," Tars smiled at me before he looked to my brother and bluntly said, "Virginia!"

I giggled a little before looking at John and saying, "I tried bro."

"Virginia, Jessie," we turned back to face Tars as he began speaking. "Sak."

"Sak?" John inquired. I knew he was asking us to jump like we did earlier as he demonstrated with his hands what he meant and repeated the word. "Sak," John copied.

"I think he wants us to jump," I said repeating the hand movements also.

"You stay right here," he told me never breaking eye contact with Tars. "I'll give him what he wants."

"Whatever you're planning," I told him, "It's not gonna work."

He ignored me in favor of saluting Tars again and saying, "Yes, sir." With that he leapt into the air, and landed with next to Tars' pile of weapons. Tars stared after my brother for a moment before he knew this was going to be bad.

"Vir-gin-ya!" he whirled and tore off at a run toward John, his four arms pinwheeling almost comically as he told him, "Don't!"

"Idiot!" I yelled at him. But he was too busy trying to figure out one of the weapons. He failed and frantically tossed it at Tars in an attempt to buy some time. Course Tars ducked and the weapon went flying uselessly into the air. Tars waved his arms at his soldiers and told them not to shot my brother. In this case I knew it would be best if I just stood back and let this play out. But I noticed Tal Hajus take aim at John. _I'll get that bastard back._ I forced myself to remain still. If I interfered then John might end up getting shot in the heart instead of the butt.

John bumbled with Tars' pistol and couldn't figure out the firing mechanism. Then, Tars slammed into him, knocking him aside-just as a bullet sliced into John's left buttock before exploding in the sand. John screamed in pain and I couldn't help but flinch in sympathy.

* * *

The nest few events passed pretty quickly. Two guards came and escorted me down to where my brother stood. We waited as the newborns were taken out of the incubator and put into pouches on the Thoats. Before we were bound and separated I smacked him good upside the back of his head. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Ah!" he looked at me. "What was that for?"

"For being a moron," I told him as we were bound and he was put on a Thoat with some of the babies. "I warned you your plan wouldn't work but did you listen to me? No, course not."

I wasn't put on a Thoat like my brother just yet. Maybe it was because I hadn't been injured like him, they were busy, or maybe because I hadn't tried anything yet. Which meant I got a good show as Tars put some white looking paste on my brother's wound before dressing him in a diaper. "Don't you say one word," he warned me as I grinned at him like an idiot. "What is this place?" he demanded. "Where are we? Where's our damn gold?" I rolled my eyes. Considering the situation we were currently facing he was worried about the bloody gold? Must be a guy thing.

Tars continued to talk to my brother to try and sooth him but to no avail. One of the other riders was just about to put me on his Thoat when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. One of the crying newborns had been thrashing around so much it must've loosened the pouch he was in. It was gonna fall! Without thinking I did a sliding motion like the people in baseball use to get over there. I got under him just as he fell and managed to catch him with my bound hands. Nobody moved for a second, including me.

Most people must think I'm stupid or crazy for saving my captors' offspring. And God knew these little ones were going to face some trauma later on today. But he was a baby! And it was a 'he' because I got a pretty good view seeing as none of them had diapers on yet. So if I could save this tiny fellow one unnecessary fall then screw my stinging knees!

He blindly looked up in the direction of my face. He'd stopped crying and I couldn't help but smile down at his little chubby face and mini tusks. "Bet you'll be a lady killer when you grow up, huh?" I coed at him. He seemed to respond to my voice well and actually let out the equivalent of a giggle. The other newborns must've heard me too and stopped screaming and peered in my general direction. Guess it really doesn't matter what you say but your tone.

I managed to get to my feet and looked up at Tars who had walked over. "Take care of these little buggers, alright?" I said handing him the baby. He simply looked at me, the intensity of his eyes disturbed me a bit and I fought the urge to fidget, before readjusting the pouch and putting the baby back in it. The next moment I was lifted off my feet to be taken to another Thoat. But Tars stopped him and actually took me from the other Thark himself.

"Keep your hands off my sister!" John yelled from his position. By this time the little guy I had rescued had started crying again along with all the others. I had a mini euphoria moment as I was gingerly held by Tars and then placed on his own Thoat. He lightly patted the top of my head and said something I would later learn to mean, "You are a strange one." I felt bad for John as the crying increased, mostly right next to his head.

Another Thark came over and I knew he was saying eighteen eggs hadn't hatched yet. Tal didn't miss a beat as he walked past with his weapon and said how weak they were. I can honestly say I've never really hated anyone in my life. Disliked horrendously, yes but never full on hate. I have to say I'd be damned if I wasn't semi looking forward to when John would chop his head off. Tars briefly rested his hand on my head as he reluctantly gave the command, "Leave nothing for the white apes."

The next second the babies stopped screaming and John glanced over as two warriors fired into the incubator and obliterated the remaining eggs. I'd always dreaded this part. I couldn't help but let out a small sad sound and turned my head down so my hair covered my eyes. So I didn't know until later Tars was giving me a concerned look. All I felt was his hand patting my head gently and my brother yelling, "Where on Earth are we?"

* * *

_So what do you think people? Let me know!_


	5. The Ninth Ray

Thousands of miles away in the palace of Helium.

"Barsoom. A world on the brink…" She shook her head and started over. Rehearsing the words. "Zodanga's newfound power threatens to destroy our city of Helium. And if Helium falls so does Barsoom…" Dejah Thoris, Princess of Helium, stood alone in the grandly appointed throne room. She actually chuckled at herself and took off her crown. "Rubbish, Goddess help me I'm hopeless." She paced across the floor nervously trying to find the right words.

Dejah was tall, regal, and very beautiful. Half the men of Helium had asked for her hand in marriage at one time or another. One particularly florid suitor had described her haunted eyes as blue as the vanished oceans. Her skin, he'd said, was tinged with the rich crimson of Barsoom itself. But she had no time for romance. She understood the precipice her city-her very world-stood at the brink of. Her every waking moment was devoted to saving her people.

"My Jeddak," her voice became demanding as she looked back to where her life's work stood covered. "After years of tireless research I present to you the answer." She took a moment to stand there and let out another humorless chuckle. "I hope."

She didn't have long to doubt herself as the door opened and a clamor of voices could be heard. In walked her father: Tardos Mors, Jeddak of Helium. He appeared agitated and tired. Kantos Kan, the Jeddak's battle-stained admiral, followed, along with other members of the high council. She walked forward to meet them and started. "My Jeddak, after years of tireless research I present to you-"

"I'm sorry, Princess," he swept right past her. "Your presentation will have to wait."

"Father? What's happened?" she attempted but the voices of the council drowned her out.

Kantos gestured to her as if saying, 'Not now.'

Tardos Mors ascended to his throne and stood in front of it as the council members swarmed around him and kept at it. Something had happened with Zodanga… Finally Tardos spoke up. "I know the terms set by Sab Than! What I want to know is, can we afford to reject them?" he looked back at his daughter as he said this and Dejah got an uneasy feeling. "Admiral Kantos Kan," he motioned for him to report.

"The eastern border is a wasteland," Kantos said grimly. "Sab Than has burned through our defenses. The borderfolk have been massacred. Our best troops and fleetest ships have proven less than useless. And now comes word that our last remaining squadron has been lost." Her father plopped into the chair in utter defeat. "Helium is lost. My people, I have failed them all."

"No my Jeddak," Dejah spoke up. "You haven't," she swept the cover off the complex and sophisticated machine. All eyes turned to her as she powered it up with a hum.

Kantos frowned. "Forgive me my lady, but you have not seen the Zodangan weapon. It radiates the most intense, baleful—"

"Blue light?" as she spoke the words, Dejah flicked the final switch… and a beam of pure blue light stabbed down to the floor, glinting harmlessly off the ornate tiles. Tardos rose from his throne. The council members moved with him, toward Dejah and her machine. They stared at the beam, keeping a cautious distance from it. Dejah cleared her throat. "When I read our reports on Sab's weapon I knew: somehow the brute had discovered it first."

"Discovered what?" her father asked.

"The Ninth Ray," she explained. "Unlimited power." The blue began to flicker, to play against the tiles, illuminating dust motes in the air. "Sab Than only uses it for slaughter. But think of what _Helium_ might accomplish with such power. Transforming the deserts… restoring the seas." One of the members walked around in the back but no one seemed to pay him any mind.

Tardos turned to the admiral, "Is this what you saw, Kantos?"

"It looks very close."

"Give it time," Dejah smiled. "It _will_ work." The so-called council member who had been walking around then placed his hand upon the machine. From the corner of her eye, Dejah thought she saw a quick movement from one of the council members. She turned in alarm-just as a surge ran through the device shorting it out. Sparks flew. The blue beam swung wildly for a moment, and everyone cried out or shrank back in fear. Then the beam died, and the machine sat silent, smoking slightly.

The council members all turned to Dejah, their expressions a mixture of disappointment and confusion. She grabbed the machine and couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. She looked up to Kantos and her father with despair.

"Everyone leave us," Tardos Mors said. "Now." Kan left the throne room last, while throwing Dejah a pitying look. Then the giant doors closed.

Dejah stood across the smoldering device from her father. She tried not to cringe as he touched a severed wire, fidgeting with it briefly.

"Dejah," Tardos slowly said. "Ever since you were a little girl, you-you've always met the expectations placed on you. Exceeded them, in fact…" She looked up at him sharply. Something else was bothering him. She reached out, took his quivering hand, and forced him to look her in the eye. "It's Sab's terms," he said as if the entire world weighed down on his shoulders.

"What are they?" He clapped his hand over hers.

"He will spare Helium if you accept his hand in marriage."

"Sab Than?" she yanked her hand away. "No. He is a monster!"

"Dejah-"

"You must refuse him."

"He's already on his way here."

"But-all of my work," she gestured frantically. "I just need a little more time."

"Dejah-"

"You can't just- you can't just bow down to Zodanga!"

"A wedding will save this city."

"Perhaps. But it could destroy Barsoom."

"Dejah," he tried again but she cut him off.

"With no one to stop Zodanga, it will be the beginning of the end. You are the Jeddak of Helium. You must find another way—"

"_There is no other way_!" he yelled.

She simply stood there and stared at her father in shock. Dejah turned away and took a few steps. Immediately, Tardos softened and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My child, you know if there were another choice, I would risk anything to seize it. _This_ is the chance we've been given. Perhaps… it is the will of the Goddess."

"No," she didn't turn around. "It is your will." She looked up at the two moons in the sky. "So when I was little and we would look up at the stars, and you'd tell me of the heroes whose glory was written in the sky. How there was a star up there for me." She turned around and looked him right in the eye. "Is this what you imagined would be written on it?"

He shook his head 'No' but before he could say anything to comfort his only daughter Kantos Kan entered the room. "My Jeddak, Sab Than's corsair approaches the city. They've signaled for permission to land." For a long moment, Tardos and Dejah stood together. Eyes locked, neither one willing to budge. "Grant it," Tardos said and Dejah looked away as he headed off. "And let us prepare for a wedding."

He left Dejah Thoris-Princess of Helium, possible future queen of all Barsoom-with the smoking wreckage of her life's work.

* * *

Outside the room the so-called council member returned to his normal form and informed his superior of his success in destroying Dejah's machine and how they consented to the wedding.

"Keep a close eye on her," the Thern next to Sab on his ship returned. "We don't want anything to interfere with our next move."

* * *

Dejah looked up into the sky once more at the two moons. She would not give up without a fight. Little did she know this one decision would affect not only her life but Barsoom's very fate.

* * *

_Finally! My muse came back! Sorry it took so long. I fell so bad for Dejah but the next chapter will go back to John and Jessie._


	6. I'm Not Ready for This

Back with the siblings.

It felt like we'd been riding for what seemed like hours when we finally came upon the Thark's city. Though I'd never had the best sense of time. It was what I assumed to be some sort of ancient long dried up port city. It was just as massive as the movie had led me to believe and the buildings looked about ready to crumble. We passed through the gate and the babies started up again. I felt bad John was right next to them. What must've been hundreds of Tharks came out to greet Tars and the others. Every one of them held weapons.

We finally stopped and all of the girls came out to meet us. I recognized Sarkoja as she lead two lines of females. _Boy I haven't even officially met her yet and I already can't stand her! Just wait 'till she tries what she did in the movie._ I waited until everyone was watching Tars cut the babies lose before I wriggled and managed to get my feet free. Unfortunately my freakin' hands weren't able to slip out and I had nothing to cut them with.

My brother let out a grunt as he ate it in the dirt along with the little ones. The babies were stunned for a few seconds before they started up again and ran for all they were worth. It was pretty brutal as the females grappled or fought one another for the kids. One I noticed threw a really good elbow and growled. I felt for the poor hatchlings because they were often picked up none too gently and continued to cry even after they were. I couldn't blame them. Then, I saw Sola as she picked one up and smiled that she had actually got one.

But her hopes were dashed as another female came over and snatched it from her before knocking her down. Bystanders and other females who had hatchlings laughed at her and taunted her. Boy did that make my blood boil. But it kept Tars distracted as I managed to get my hands free of the bindings connecting me to the Thoat but they were still tied together. Poor Sola crawled on all fours in the dirt toward one of the last babies. But right before she could reach it Sarkoja stepped on her foot, sneered at her, and kicked her right in the face. _That is it!_

I managed to do the equivalent of a crappy back flip off the Thaot and land on my feet. Boy it hurt but it was the only way I was gonna get off the thing. Only problem now was my hands were still tied and behind my back but hell if I was going to let that stop me from teaching this bitch a lesson. I used my now increased speed to charge her as she headed for Sola. But I reached her first. I managed to use my momentum and turn in midair so I did a perfect side kick right to her ribs.

Of course she didn't see it coming and got the wind knocked out of her along with being thrown a couple feet away from Sola. She actually fell to her knees in the dirt and I wouldn't have been surprised if I managed to crack a couple of her ribs. Everyone froze and looked over to me as I leisurely walked over to stand in front of Sola. "Why don't you try me instead?" I sneered at her.

Now, I'd never really been one for fighting. Yes I'd taken martial arts but that was so I could learn how to defend myself. In fact, sparing others had been my least favorite part of it. I wasn't bad but I could never really get aggressive. For some reason I couldn't separate being aggressive from my anger. So the only time I really rocked at fighting was when I was pissed off. But when I did get made no one wanted to mess with me. My mom often referred to me as a tiger being poked with a stick. There's only so many times you get a poke in before the tiger mauls you. A weird fact I was told about was that I almost growled when I fought. Course I'm too in the moment to notice things like that. But my mom and dad don't lie. So when they told me I actually snarled like a ticked off tiger at my opponents when I fought I believed them. Right now Sarkoja's my opponent. And while I may not be able to speak her language growling is universal. "Bring in," I growled at her.

* * *

**3****rd**** person perspective.**

Tars had been ready to speak up once Sarkoja had begun harassing Sola. But to his and everyone else's astonishment he didn't need to. Instead, Jessie had almost appeared out of nowhere and slammed a kick right into the leering female. Sarkoja had been sent flying and actually fell into the dirt. Then, to his surprise Jessie put herself between Sola and the aggressive female. She said something they couldn't understand but it sounded threatening. It was then he noticed her hands were still bound behind her back.

Normally the little female, especially bound, wouldn't have been viewed or considered even remotely close to a threat. But she stood there with such confidence and then she glared at Sarkoja and said something else. This time she not only said it she had_ growled_ it. Her face pulled back to reveal her small fangs and her eyes looked like they could have bored through metal. Right then she reminded him of a Banth.

Sarkoja regained her composure after the initial shock and then sneered back at the small female. She was about the size of one of the Red skinned people but was white in color like a white ape. Her grey eyes bore into her and she growled at her in a challenge. The Thark female got back to her feet and couldn't help but feel smug as she literally towered over her opponent. But she wouldn't be for long.

She lunged at the girl and thought she had her. But at the last second Jessie actually dropped down and slid in between her legs. She used Sarkoja's shock against her as she sprung up behind her and kicked her in the back. Sarkoja stumbled forward a bit at the force behind it before she spun around. How could something so small have such power?

It sucked that Jessie couldn't use her hands but she made due. She was always better at her kicks than hand tactics anyway. This time she was the one who charged and tried to land another kick, this time to a leg. But the Thark female blocked and Jessie was forced to retreat or be grabbed by one of the four arms.

Sola stood up and watched in both surprise and horror as the new strange little female fought Sarkoja. She'd been just as shocked as everyone else when she's kicked the Thark female and then stood there issuing a challenge. But Sola couldn't understand why the little one had gotten in between them and seemed to have been defending her. Now she saw the little female had her hands tied but she still fought bravely against one of the most aggressive Thark females in the entire tribe. Her opponent not only towered over her but had four arms to her none. What did she have to gain by doing any of this? And why had she stepped in when Sarkoja had been attacking_ her_?

It was clear the little female was at the disadvantage. Not only in height but her hands were useless behind her back. She did a flip in the air the avoid Sarkoja's punch and managed to knee the Thark female in the chin on her way down. But when she attempted to kick Sarkoja's side that was when the tables turned. Sarkoja managed to grab onto her leg and used the momentum to slam her into the dirt.

If she'd been a normal Martian it would've either killed her or broken something. But fortunately for Jessie all it did was hurt a lot and knock the wind out of her. "Jessie!" John called out to her from his helpless position still tied up. Sarkoja was far from through with her as she hammered fists down on the human and then picked her up again.

Two hands latched onto hers. The third held her bound hands and the fourth grabbed the back of her head. "You'll learn to never taunt me again," Sarkoja said in her Martian language. Jessie would only learn what she said later. The Thark female held her up for a moment more before she slammed Jessie face down into the ground. And she did it again and again and again. "Stop it!" Carter yelled seeing his sister being beaten to death. He hadn't known what had gotten into Jessie to get involved in this but he didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to quick decisions. He'd known it was a horrible idea to let her stay with him. But he didn't think it would be the death of her.

Out of nowhere Sola came up and attempted to grab Sarkoja to get her to stop. But the other female used one of her hands and roughly shoved her away. Jessie took the moment of distraction to finally get her legs under her again. She used the momentum and bashed her head into the Tharkian female. Sarkoja let go of her and stumbled back. A hand went to her face and blue blood was coming out of her nose.

Jessie got to her feet and managed to turn around to face her. Dirt caked her and her face looked bruised. A small cut formed above her left eye. A drop of blood came out and stained the ground.

* * *

**Back to Jessie's point of view. **

_My f***ing head._ I felt unsteady on my feet and my vision was a little blurry. I don't think anything was broken but I most likely had a concussion. Not to mention I felt like I'd been run over by a horse. I wasn't sure how much more I'd be able to take. Hell, I was having issues staying on my bloody feet. I faced Sarkoja and managed to sneer at her as she smirked at me. Even if she did beat me to death I'd go down with my pride.

Right before she came at me again I heard Tars say something and she stopped. Good thing too cause I felt like the world was spinning. She looked at him and I happened to glance over to see him giving her a stern look. I only learned later what he said to her.

"Sarkoja, I will not overlook you permanently damaging my property."

She looked at me and then back to Tars before lowering her head a little. "I apologize my Jeddak. I did not know she was yours. But I was only defending myself."

"You did more than merely defending yourself. But now the fight is over and the fact is she is mine. No one is to touch her unless I say so. Is that clear, Sarkoja?"

The way he said it left no room for argument. It was clear from here on out the little female was the Jeddak's alone. And if anyone objected they would be killed. So Sarkoja said the smart thing. "Of course, my Jeddak."

By now the last hatchling had been snatched up so there was nothing left for us to fight over. But Sarkoja decided she wanted the last laugh. She might not be able to touch me but my still bound brother was a prime target. So she grabbed him and hurled him at where I was barely standing with Sola next to me helping to hold me upright after she finally cut my hands free. John let out a grumble on impact and I glared daggers at Sarkoja. But we both knew I was in no shape to fight over this.

Sola let go of me and went to John's aid. For a second I stood there and far from gingerly fell to my knees next to them. He struggled against the bindings. "Be still," she told him but he kept at it. "Be still," she repeated and pulled out a knife. "I'd hold still bro," I managed and held my aching head.

She started to cut him free when he noticed how she was covered in marks that looked like they had been branded into the skin. The other Tharks around us all had some of these markings but not as extensive and plentiful as Sola. "What happened to you?" he asked her. It was then he saw the thing that brought us here on another Thark walking by. My head was spinning too much to tell him to stop as he pushed past Sola and jumped over to get it.

Sola let out a surprised sound and accidentally knocked into me. That did not help my head at all and my vision went black for the next couple of seconds. Though I remembered in the movie how John tried to get the medallion but Tal Hajus intervened and how he held a sword to his throat saying they should kill my brother.

My vision came back to me and I looked up to see John drop the medallion and Tars walk over to them saying he should step away. My head throbbed and felt like it was going to explode so I held a hand to my head. I felt hands go to my back and happened to glance over and see Sola patting my back and looking at me sympathetically. I turned back in time to see Tars telling Hal to step away from John and locked tusks with him.

Of course Hal tried to challenge him but when he asked who would pledge their metal to his no one raised their weapon. Tars poked him, insulted him, and then said how Hal wouldn't rule today. Hal sulked off but not before muttering, "Not today." Then Tars turned back to everyone and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

I gripped my head with both hands as the throbbing seemed to get worse with the shouting. Tars went on about what a prize my brother was, only later did I find out he had mentioned me too but that I was technically_ his_ prize. Someone asked if we were baby white apes… Sola patted my back a little more as I tried to ride out the pounding in my head hoping it would pass.

It helped when Tars told everyone my brother was called 'Virginia'. He also said how I was 'Jessie'. They all had a hell of a time pronouncing Virginia but they seemed to catch onto my name better. I heard Sola beside me try. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle and the throbbing did lessen a bit. She looked to me and said, "Jessie?" I nodded and patted her hand. Though my mood didn't stay chipper for long as Tars commanded John to jump. Apparently he would've made me do it too but he didn't want to risk me being damaged further.

John glanced over at me and I gave him a tiny smile and wave. He stood there and acted like he had no clue what Tars was talking about. I felt sympathy for Tars cause it kind of made him look stupid but I'd stick with my brother on this one. We may be prisoners but that didn't mean we couldn't keep some of our dignity. Just cause he said 'Jump' didn't mean we'd ask 'How high?' He knocked John to the ground and said how he _would_ jump tomorrow. John lost his grip on the medallion.

Then he told Sola to chain him and that he would be initiated with the hatchlings. "Wait, wait," John tried to grab it and I somehow got to my feet as Sola went and snagged him. "Jessie!" he yelled to me.

"John!" I tried to get over to him. I knew they weren't going to hurt him or anything but I didn't exactly want to be separated. I mean I'll admit I hadn't much planned ahead but I thought I'd be carted off with him. I stumbled a bit but managed to get over there. Only to be grabbed from behind. "Wha?" I looked behind me and happened to see Tars holding onto me with two arms.

"Jessie!" John called to me. "Where are you taking me? What are you going to do with my sister? Get your hands off of her!"

"I'll be ok," I called back. "Don't worry, I'll meet up with you later."

"Jessie, grab the medallion!" was the last thing he managed to call out before he disappeared from my line of sight.

I glanced down and saw it was practically at my feet. However, Tars also noticed what seemed to have me and my bros apt attention. He leaned down and grabbed it before looking at me. "What is so special about this?" Though I had no clue what he was saying as he gently lifted me up and took me to a tent. If my memory served me right it was the exact same one he had in the movie.

The sudden weight of the situation hit me. I'd just fought Sarkoja. Sure I hadn't won but I had stood up to her and protected Sola which had been my goal to begin with. And now I was being carted off by Tars Tarkas to his tent. Oh shit. _This couldn't mean what I think it means is it? _I mean later on Dejah is basically given to John as his property… Did that mean I was Tars'? That can't be right, could it? What would he want with me? Yeah, I can jump and sort of fight but I'm not that good looking. Cute at best but that was it. Oh no… Please don't tell me being his translates to _being his_. As much as the fangirl inside of me was screaming in joy every other aspect was screaming out in horror. It hadn't even crossed my mind this could be a possibility. _I am so not ready for this._

* * *

_Hello everyone I'm back. For those who read my note I appreciate your sympathy. Well, I needed to keep busy so I translated that to getting back into my stories. I hope you guys like this chapter. _

_Interesting note, it may not seem like it but this is the longest chapter of this story so far. Surprised me too when I checked the word count. Also, I'll take down the note chapter soon so don't sorry about it._


	7. Girl Time

I held my breath as Tars gently sat me down on what I assumed was some sort of bed. It was mostly made out of furs with a couple of blankets thrown in. Pretty comfy but I didn't have time to dwell on it as I was having an internal panic attack. Sarkoja I could handle. This… Well let's just say I haven't had time for boys because I've always been so focused on school. Hell, I've never even kissed a guy. Whatever deity is out there, please just give me a little help here. I didn't think he'd fling himself at me or anything but I had no idea of Thark culture outside of what I've read or seen in the movie.

He went over to a nearby jar and opened it. I noticed it was the same paste looking stuff he'd used on John's butt earlier. He walked over and I noticed just how much taller he was then me. And he was a lot buffer then I noticed in the movie. Sure, he was skinny, like basically every Thark running around. But he was all muscle… I kept myself from drooling as he put some of that paste on my throbbing head. The cut over my eye burned a bit but I held still and soon enough it had actually stopped hurting.

He said something but I had no clue what the hell it was as he examined me. I felt uncomfortable and tried to stifle it by breaking the silence. "So… Jeddack," I figured it was best to refer to him by his title for now. "What are we going to do now?"

He looked at me for a moment. The look on his face meant he had no idea what I'd just said, other than his title. I was a bit surprised when he motioned with his arms for me to stay put as he left the tent. I sat there dumbfounded but didn't move. I didn't want to mess with the movie and besides, where the hell was I gonna go while they held John captive?

Tars came back soon enough with one of the broth containers I recognized from the movie. Using motions he instructed me to take a drink from it. I shrugged and said, "Ok," before I took a swig. Holy shit! It took everything I had not to spit the stuff right out. It tasted like a mixture of beef stew and cough syrup. How the heck do those babies stand this crap? I managed to gage it down and looked at him as he took it out of my hands.

My vision blurred for a moment like it did with John in the movie. I swayed a bit but I felt Tars grab ahold of my arms to keep me up. "The voice of Barsoom," I managed to catch. I was lucky enough to not pass out like my brother but that stuff packs a punch. It felt like I downed a whole bottle of aspirin and then drank RedBull. "Whoa," I said. "That was weird."

"Jessie?" Tars asked and I glanced up at him. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes," I answered. Hot damn I really can! I felt like jumping up and down for joy but kept myself in check. "Hi." Lame I know but what the hell else was I supposed to say?

"Good," he actually smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Do you know why I brought you and Virginia here?"

"Not really, but I do have to say thanks for saving us earlier. And, Jeddack? Where did they take my brother anyway?"

"He is your brother?" I nodded and he continued. "They took him to the nursery with the other hatchlings."

"Well… Then why wasn't I put there too?"

"Because, Jessie," he patted the top of my head with one of his arms. "You are my property."

"What?!" I had my suspicions but it was still a shocker.

I think he was a little surprised by my outburst. "That is how things are Jessie. I am Jeddack and claimed both you and Virginia as my prizes."

"Then why am I here and he's down there?"

"Sola will take care of him. You were brave in facing Sarkoja still bound. Tonight there will be a celebration…"

"And you wanted to parade me around like a show pony?" I finished.

"I do not know what a show pony is but many Tharks will want to see my prize who faced such a skilled warrior and lived."

"I thought I gave 'em a show earlier." _He's skirting around my questions. But I might as well look on the bright side. _"So, what will this celebration be like?"

His smile seemed to return. "There will be much food and drink. Many stories will be told in honor of the hatchlings born today."

"Sounds good. But can I ask you about one thing, Jeddack?"

"You may."

"If me and my brother are your prizes what does that mean exactly?"

"Virginia will jump tomorrow for all the Tharks. Tonight, you will be by my side." _Yeah, 'cause that answers my question_. "I will send other's to get you ready." He made his way toward the tent door and I nearly shit my pants. He wanted _me_ of all people to be by his side? I hope it entails more than sitting there like a well behaved dog. "Wait!" He stopped and looked back to me.

"Um, Jeddack. If it's not too much trouble could Sola? She was the one who dragged my brother off, right?"

"Yes," he looked a little weary of me asking about her. And I knew for good reason.

"Could she come help me get ready when she's done with my brother? If she's not too busy."

He seemed to think it over for a moment before he answered. "I will send her here when she is done."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. He left and I took a moment to think all of this over._ Ok, Jessie. You can handle this. Just look on the bright side. You'll get to go to a Thark party and hang out with Sola and Tars more. _Maybe I'm overthinking everything. Besides… I really need to be ready for later. John will get loose and somehow I have to protect Sola from being branded. Easier said than done.

Two Thark females came into the tent and made quick work to try and 'get me ready' for later. They tried to get me out of my clothes and finally succeeded after a thorough struggle. I eventually gave up but didn't let them throw my old clothes out just yet. I was shaved and then they dunked me into that white milky stuff like John was put in, at least I got to take my boots off. Then they dried me off and threw the freaking bluish green powder on me. Not really sure what that was for but then they whipped it off too. They brushed my hair and put it up in two ponytails on either side of my head using some sort of brown material.

Then, came the real argument. What the hell I was gonna wear. For the moment I was allowed to put my old clothes back on so I wasn't standing there butt naked. They didn't seem to care but I did. They might have been girls but what if a dude walked in? I fought to keep my boots since they really didn't have anything for me to put on my feet anyway. But everything else was going to be problematic. All the clothes they had were meant for Thark females who had no real breasts. They didn't wear much in the way of tops. And I guess Tars told them to find me something I could bear because they kept holding different pieces of cloth up to me in an attempt to rig together something. It wasn't working.

By the time Sola showed up they were more than happy to practically throw the clothes at her and leave. "Hi," I smiled at her. She seemed a bit put off as to why she was even there. "How's my brother?"

"Virginia? He is your brother?"

"Yes."

"He was sleeping when I last left him." She seemed to pick up I was worried for him. "He will be fine with the hatchlings."

"Good," I sighed. "Sorry for making you come here but you're the only one I kinda know. And I wanted to know how my bro was doing."

"It is fine," she half smiled at me picking up the material spread all over the place. "I must ask…" She seemed to hesitate until I urged her on with a small smile. "Why did you fight Sarkoja earlier? Why not let her strike me?"

I sort of figured she'd bring this up. "Hm," I had to make it sound believable besides 'You're my one of my favorite characters. That's why.' "I'm not really sure how things are done around here. But from where I'm from no honorable person would kick someone while they were down. This Sarkoja had no right to attack you like that. You were just trying to grab one of those babies." I paused for a second before finishing. "And I know this might sound weird but I can usually read people pretty well. She'd be what we back home like to call a bitch." She seemed confused so I explained. "A really mean female. And I got a good vibe from you. I might not know you too much Sola… But you don't seem like the others. In a good way. You're a decent person. So, I taught her a lesson."

"But," she appeared at a loose for words. "Even if you do not like her then why step in for me? It was not your battle." She whispered the last part under her breath but I still caught it. "It is not your duty to defend me."

"Listen Sola," I gently put an arm on one of hers. "Like I said earlier you're a nice person. So, I like you. I dislike Sarkoja. Two plus two equals four. She needed a good beat down and I gave her one. In fact, I hope one day you and me might be friends." I smiled at her. She stood there for a moment digesting what I'd told her. I felt bad seeing as I might have been the first person who admitted to wanting to be her friend. I knew Thark culture was harsh and they probably saw poor Sola as weak. For all I knew they didn't value friendship highly.

"That," she finally spoke. "Would be agreeable."

"Cool. So, girl mind helping me figure out what to wear?" She gave me a smile back and went through the clothes.

It took us about half an hour to figure out the shirt situation. I told Sola I didn't want the girls hanging out. She didn't get it until I explained what that meant. But even then she gave me a questioning look. I guessed it was because Thark females didn't have to worry about that problem. But she helped me out and managed to bind a couple different things together. The end result was pretty bad ass in my opinion.

The top itself was made out of material like Dejah's but unlike hers covered my stomach. Thank goodness. I don't think anyone is ready for all my awesomeness yet. It looked like the entire thing was made out of belts. There was one strap at the top which went up over my left shoulder. The material was strong enough to keep the girls in place but looked good and I could actually breathe. I didn't have pants but a skirt looking thing instead. Normally I would've laughed at the idea of wearing a skirt. I normally hate them. But this was different.

The material was basically the same as the top but it sloped to one side, opposite the strap on my shoulder. The sloped side almost touched my knee while the other side came up about three inches above my other knee. It was tight on my legs but not enough to impede my moving. Underneath was my undies and material like the type John wears for pants. Like a failsafe so if someone managed to look up my skirt all they would see was a pair of makeshift shorts.

Course I wore my boots with it. Sola said Tars wanted me to wear something like jewelry. Like I didn't stand out enough. But I managed to talk her into keeping it to a minimum. We switched the regular brown ties holding up my hair for two with a little blue jewel on each. I wore a piece of broidered material on my left arm with blue images of banths that were impressive. On my right wrist I wore this type of bracelet thing. It reminded me of the arm guard thing Dejah wears later on. To me the 'jewelry' was more like armor than ornamentation. But I wasn't complaining.

The only pieces I ever wore were my silver hop earrings and star necklace. I managed to get Sola to let me keep it when she tried to replace it with some big golden caller thing. "But Jessie, it is bigger and worth more than the one you have on," she didn't get it.

"Not to me. My parents gave me this. Please, Sola. Besides my memories it's all I have left of them." She took in my upset appearance and finally sighed.

"I am not sure the Jeddack will be pleased but you may keep it. But you must understand Jessie. Tharks do not know who their parents are. We are raised by the tribe. So others will not understand why you would not give it up for a bigger piece."

"Thank you Sola," I gave her a hug for two reasons. First, I was happy she let me keep it. And two, I felt horrible that Sola's mother had been killed and she didn't know Tars was her father. She didn't really know what to do but settled for patting me on the back and head. "I owe you one."

Not a second after I let go of her another Thark came in the tent and said the Jeddack summoned me. "Well," I smiled as I was being led away, "party time." I waved goodbye to Sola and surprised the Thark guard guys by going with them without a fight. "See ya later girl!" I called to her as I merrily walked toward the celebration. I'd never really gone to a party or a dance where I had to wear something nice and get all made up. This must've been what those beautiful girls felt like after they get all dolled up and put on their fancy dresses. This probably sounds weird, but I'd honestly never felt more stunning in my whole life. Too bad I knew this moment wasn't going to last forever.

* * *

_Hea people, I live! All I can say is one word, homework. Ugh... So much. Anyway I do apologize for not updating sooner. _

_This was more of a cuter chapter than I originally thought it was going to be. More action later. But let me know what you think!_


	8. A Promise

I kept my upbeat attitude and held myself tall. Considering all of the Tharks practically towered over me I know that sounds pretty ridiculous. But I've learned if you're out of your element fake it. And I know how to fake it with the best of them. The guards had been planning on dragging me there, guess they've had some pretty upset prisoners before. But I just smiled at them and said they wouldn't be necessary. After all, the Jeddack had summoned me himself. That sent shivers up my spine.

The celebration was already pretty lively when I got there. There were mounds of food and drinks on various tables. The Tharks were laughing and smiling as they joked and shared stories. Some type of music was going on somewhere in the background. In the center was Tars himself as he sat on a throne type seat. Oh boy… Fangirl moment.

One of the Tharks escorting me went over and told him I was here. He stopped talking to another nearby Thark and glanced over. Now… This might have been my overactive imagination but I could've sworn his eyes got bigger. Other Tharks looked over to see what had their Jeddack's attention.

You know something weird. I don't get stage fright. Most people would consider this a gift and I do. But I think the universe made up for it elsewhere. I hate awkward silences. Regular normal silences are fine. But one where everyone is waiting for something to happen drive me nuts. Like the one going on right now. So, what do I do? Inappropriately open my big mouth.

"Gee," I said as everyone gawked at me. "You'd think no one here's seen a girl before." I casually walked over until I stood in front of Tars. I saluted like I had earlier, I wasn't one to bow. "My Jeddack," I smiled at him.

He nodded at me, seemingly pleased by my little performance. "Jessie," he motioned for me to sit on his lap. _Ok, did not see that one coming._ I'm not sure how I managed not to blush as I went and sat down on one of his knees. _Guess it's better than sitting at his feet. But I still feel a lot like a freakin' lap dog._ He adjusted so I could sit comfortably and gave me a pat on the head before he continued on with his conversation. It wasn't bad. He's just lucky I like his character.

He motioned and another Thark brought food and two cups. Four arms must be fun. One held his cup, he ate whatever meat that was with two, and still had the last one gently resting on my back. I was able to eat with one hand and held my cup with the other. The meat honestly tasted like cooked chicken. I had no clue what was in the drink but I was too thirsty to complain. It was better than the damn stew crap, in fact it reminded me of watered down grape juice.

I figured I may as well enjoy as much of this as possible before my brother comes bumbling in. After that it was mostly the Tharks talking and occasionally eating or drinking more. I was surprised when they actually started talking to me instead of Tars.

"You are lucky," one female said.

"Sarkoja has been known to rip limbs off," a male added.

"She's the lucky one," I replied. I was too distracted to notice Tars had stopped talking and was listening to me. "If my hands weren't tied I would've ripped her a new one." You should have seen everyone's faces when I explained what that meant. They looked disgusted until someone burst out laughing. Apparently it was contagious because soon the others around us joined in. I was shocked to hear Tars actually let out a small chuckle.

I kept a lookout where I knew John would appear. I also tried to listen for Woola over the sound of the drums. The fact I sat in Tars' lap with the freaking medallion right there did not escape me. But unlike John I honestly had no wish to return to earth. If he did I would too, after all I am his sister. But my being here had to be for a reason. I took this lapse in time between talking to different Tharks and seeming interested in what they were talking about to plan ahead. All I had to do was wait and let everything fall into place.

Well, I didn't have to wait long.

Soon enough I spotted John up on the ruin where the Tharks wouldn't be able to spot him. Only reason I saw him was because I was looking. He made eye contact with me and nodded. I had no clue what he planned to do but then Woola interrupted my thoughts. He came barging in and knocked a few distracted Tharks right off their feet. Everyone else really didn't seem to care once they saw what the disturbance was. However, the ones that got back to their feet were less then pleased.

I couldn't help but tense up a bit. I always hated this part. They started hitting poor Woola and shouted at him to leave. The distressed alien dog whined and cowered under the relentless beatings. I was about to throw myself in there when John beat me to it. He barreled in and there was miniature chaos yelling, "Stop it!"

"Hea!" I yelled and flung myself out of Tars' lap. "Get off of them!" I literally threw myself into the ball that had formed. It worked in that the Tharks quite hitting Woola and a few backed off of my brother. "That's enough!" John punched one and knocked him back about a dozen feet and he slammed hard against the bottom of Tars' stone throne thing. Dead. _Oh shit._

The other Tharks backed off of us real quick. Everyone stared at my brother in shock. He held up his own fist, amazed at his strength.

Tars stood up and gazed down at the Thark near him. "You killed him with one blow," he said. I couldn't tell by his tone if he was upset or amazed.

"I… Wait," John thought about it. "I understood you." _Crap._

"Duck bro!" I yelled and jumped on top of him. The next second a horde of freaking Tharks basically tackled us. I guess we were lucky in the sense so many were attacking at once and they were right on top of us so they couldn't maneuver too much to really hit. Though one or two got in really good blows. The wind was knocked out of me as one punched me in the gut and another ripped out a chunk of my hair. "F***!" I shouted.

Thankfully Tars came to the rescue. He elbowed the others and pulled one guy off by his tusk. "Get off them," he demanded. _Thank you Tars._ I heard Woola somewhere barking and growling at our attackers. "Ow," I groaned and rolled off my brother. I guess I wasn't the best shield after all because John still had some bruises on him and his nose was bleeding.

"How did this happen?!" Tars demanded. "Who is to blame," he looked around at the others. Woola whined and licked us.

"Woola," I heard Sola say as she ran up followed closely by Sarkoja. _The bitch._ Sola took in our appearances and gasped. I saw the look shared between her and Tars and saw Sarkoja smirking in the background. _Not this time._

John was basically unconscious on the ground but I managed to stand up. "I did," I announced. Sola and Tars looked at me in absolute astonishment. Sarkoja glared at me but then her smirk returned. Probably because at least someone she hated was going to be punished. The Tharks around me murmured in different tones. "I am able to understand you, so earlier I got away and gave me brother the same option."

"It is one thing for the Jeddack to give you the gift of Barsoom," Sarkoja just had to speak up. "You are his property, but for you to do it is another matter."

"Here I thought both me and my brother were the Jeddack's property," I countered. She looked so pissed off at me actually being able to talk back to her. _Get used to it, honey._

"You are," Tars spoke up. "But it is against our laws. You will have to be punished." He gave me a look of sympathy. I'm pretty sure he knew it was actually Sola, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. I couldn't blame him. She was his daughter.

"Shall I kill her, my Jeddack?" Sarkoja inquired taking a step forward.

"Could you try to be subtle?" I antagonized.

"Since when is it your place to decide what I do with my property?" Tars countered. _Burn._ She saw the look in his eyes and took a step back while bowing her head. "Jessie will receive the punishment in accordance to her crime. It shall be carried out in the morning."

Everyone seemed happy enough with it and the party cleared our pretty quick after that. Sola was one of the last to leave and I knew she wanted to talk to me. However, I was led away by Tars and followed him back to his tent. As soon as we were inside he turned to look at me.

"Why?" was the first thing he asked me. "I know you were not the one who gave Virginia the voice of Barsoom. But why did you take responsibility?"

I didn't miss a beat as I answered him. "You and I both know who really did it," the look on his face meant he couldn't deny it. "Now, I don't know much about how things work around here but I noticed Sola had more marks on her than the others. I asked her earlier what they meant. She told me and how a Thark receives them if they break the law. And how if someone becomes completely covered with them and still breaks the law then they will be killed. I'm not stupid, I saw how many Sola has. She doesn't have much more room for them. Maybe one more offense at most."

"But that still does not explain why you protected her," he looked at me suspiciously.

"Because I like Sola. No offense but besides you she's been the nicest one to me around here. I don't want her to be put in a position where she could be killed. So, I took the fall. I can take it."

"Jessie," he really looked at me. "You do know I cannot step in for you because you are my property. You will be branded."

"I can handle it," I reassured him. "Won't be the worst pain I've ever gone through in my life. It's worth it if Sola gets off free."

For a couple moments we just stood there and gazed at each other. I had no idea what was going through his head. "I underestimated you Jessie," he placed a hand on my head.

"Most do," I returned. "I only have one request."

"Name it," he instantly said.

"When I'm branded don't let Sarkoja do it. I don't care who does just anyone but her." He nodded in understanding and continued to pet my head. More bloody silence. "So… What do we do now? I gotta admit this is my first time being someone's…" I nearly gagged on the word. "Property." _Please don't say we're gonna sleep together. This isn't one of my fantasies where it works out great for me. _

He didn't say anything but to my surprise led me back outside. I was shocked to see Sola waiting for me. "Sola will watch over you tonight in her tent," Tars related. "I will see you tomorrow before your punishment." _Huh. Well, isn't he just full of surprises._

"Ok," I said. "Thank you Jeddack. And goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jessie," he gave me a final pat on my head and his hand lingered for a bit before he motioned for me to go. I did so but glanced back to see him watching me walk off. It wasn't as creepy as it sounds. I smiled at him and gave a final wave as Sola led me off.

Sola didn't speak until we made it to her tent. Guess I was lucky she didn't have to share. "Jessie," she gently grabbed my shoulders. "You must know it was me."

"Yeah, that's why I said it was me."

"But…"

"No buts," I told her and put my hands on hers. "You're my friend Sola. Friends help each other. You needed someone to cover for you and I did. End of story."

"It is twice you have defended me," she sounded sad but still gave me an upset smile. "I will not forget this Jessie. You understand you will be in pain."

"Like I already told Jeddack I have a high pain tolerance. I can take it. I just gotta make sure that bitch Sarkoja doesn't get a front row seat."

"She will enjoy it either way," Sola sounded disgusted and a bit pissed off.

"Yeah, but if you ask me. She didn't get what she really wanted here. And I'll be damned if I let her have the last laugh."

"I will protect you from her from now on, Jessie," Sola promised me.

"Thanks, we girls have to stick together," I held out my hand and she grasped it in hers. Determination filled both of our eyes. Sarkoja was going to get hers one way or the other. Me _and_ Sola would see to that.

* * *

_Hello people, I just wanted to let you guys know I won't be able to update this story again for a while. I've been neglecting my other stories and have to look after them. Until next time!_


End file.
